


There is Always a Price

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [67]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian-Jane-what we trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Always a Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_Follow your heart, they say -- Sweet, kind, full of dreams._

_They don't tell you how much, of yourself, you give up for each step._


End file.
